Back Straight..Shoulders high..
by qwertified
Summary: Hey..I kno the title's a bit weird, but you'll read it, and see that it matches the story pretty well. Anyhow, it's a Kenyako. Enjoy! Please r+r!


Back straight..Shoulders high..  
  
Miyako Inoue  
"Got math..got English..yup here's science...oh no..damnit..oh fuck.." Miyako Inoue stared in horror at the flyer   
that had been stuffed in her locker. 'PROM NIGHT!' It read, 'GRAB YOUR DATES GIRLS AND BOYS CAUSE PROM NIGHT  
IS HERE!!' She clucked her tongue in disgust and stuffed it into her back pack, not bothering to take another glance  
at it. 'Why bother??' She thought to herself. 'I don't even have a date to go with! And the guy I want to go with..  
auggh...he's propably already asked someone! Or been asked! Lucky girl whoever he's going with...' She sighed  
sadly, and brushed a piece of violet hair out of her eyes. Then she looked down at the books she had been trying to   
take out of her locker, to study during lunch. Yup, that's what she did. Stupid, ugly nerd she was...all she could do   
was study, study, and study! Sudden anger filled her and she slammed her locker door shut. Several heads whipped  
her way to glance at her, but she didn't care. She simply glared back, and waited for the heads to turn back and  
mind their own buisness. One by one, they did, muttering to themselves about the stupid ugly nerd she was.  
The anger in her disappeared as soon as it came, and again she was left,wallowing in her own sadness.  
"Oh what's the use?" She muttered to herself as she set off towards the cafeteria, books tucked under her arm.  
In the lunch line, as she was going to get her food, she saw several feet suddenly appear out of nowhere, to try  
and trip her. 'To make me look like an even more damn fool then I already am!" She seethed silently. She stepped   
over the feet carefully, and glanced exasperated at them each. 'Don't they ever know to try new tricks?' SHe asked  
herself. 'That one's gotten pretty old already, any idiot with half a brain cell should learn to avoid that!'  
Chuckling to herself slightly, she picked up her food, and made her way to her usual corner in the cafeteria. Seating  
herself carefully, she opened her science book to the chapter they had been doing so far.Opening a carton of milk,  
making sure she didn't spill any anywhere, she read the assignment for tomorrow's homework. She was so caught up  
in her studies, she didn't notice anyone near her, which was a certain blue haired boy.  
  
Ken Ichijouji  
Hesitantly and carefully, he made his way to her, pondering for a minute whether or not he should go talk to her.  
A few guys looked at him puzzled as he passed their way to go to her.  
"Hey Ken!" One yelled aloud. "Don't go over to that nerd Yolei! You'll propably catch nerditus!" He laughed at his   
own stupid joke. Ken paid no attention, but continued to make is way over to her.  
Finally, he got there. He lifted a hand to tap her on the shoulder, but all of a sudden, without warning, she whipped  
her head around to face him, one hand holding the carton of milk she had been drinking, like a weapon, and the  
other hand, protecting herself like a sheild. He stared at her puzzled for a moment. Then slowly, opened his mouth  
to speak.  
  
Miyako Inoue  
Lost in her world of studying, she thought she heard her name being called. "Naw." She told herself."Propably just  
my imagination." Witht hat, she continued burrowing through her studies. All of a sudden, a shadow fell upon  
her books, and her. 'Oh no..' She thought with a sinking heart. 'Please don't tell me that they're going to bully me  
again...like yesterday!' She shuddered, as she thought about how the cafeteria had roared with laughter, as her   
food had proceeded to rain upon her. Before she could think, she whirled around to face her so called attacker,  
a hand defending herself, and a trembling hand to hold out her milk as a weapon. How stupid she thought she   
looked. Shaking slightly, she waited for the usual rain of taunts and jeers. Hoever, the cafeteria didn't go silent or   
anything. It just continued on chatting as usual.She was slightly confused. Was this some kind of trick?  
Opening her eyes slowly, as though terrified of what she would see, she faced a certain boy, looking more puzzled  
than she was. 'Oh..my..God!!' She thought to herself.'I can't believe it's HIM!'   
'HE' stood there, looking confused, and staring at her, as though she was crazy or something. 'Which she was.'  
She thought to herself. Slowly she lowered her hands, and brought the milk backt o her tray. Her gaze, however  
never left the boy's. Shifting uncomfortably, she lowered her head, wating for him to speak. At last, he did. And   
what he said, was beyond what she had expected.  
"Do you do last night's homework?" He asked her. She stared at him, puzzled. 'Of course I did!' She wanted to   
scream. 'Don't you know who I am? I finished last night's..and tonights! And tomorrow nights! Me, I'm the class   
nerd! What kind of question is that???' Instead of saying that, however, she just nodded, afraid that if she spoke,  
the words would come out.  
"Oh." He answered. "Well, I had a bit of trouble with question number 15. Do you think you could give me the   
answer to it?" How smoothly he spoke, the words fell from his lips like sweet, melted chocolate. She nodded again,  
then decided to speak, before he thought her as a dummy, unable to talk.  
"YY-yes, I did." She said, straightening her back, and pushing up her glasses. Then, realizing she had said the wrong  
thing, she flushed a bit. "What I mean is..yes, I can give you the answer. The work is in my locker. Would you like  
me to get it now, or later?" She stopped talking, to take a breath. Her palms were sweaty, and her breathing   
uneven. She still couldn't believe that he, HE out of all was talking to her. He nodded at her.  
"Later's ok." He said, smiling a bit. Then he glanced at the empty space around her. No one ever sat with her."Will  
it be ok if I sat here to eat? Or...are you saving it for someone?" What a stupid question. He, and she both knew  
that no one would ever sit with her. However...'Yes!' She wanted to yell. 'Yes it's saved for someone, for only one  
person-you!' She nodded again, and turned back to her food and studies, as he sat down next to her. They said   
nothing for a while, and Ken got plenty of stares and shocked looks from other people. He-Ken Ichijouji,who ruled  
the school, was sitting with HER-who ruled only one thing- books? No one could belevie it, including Miyako herself.  
HE could though. He was sitting with her for one reason, his own. His own special secret.  
The lunch bell rang, too soon or too late. Scooping up her books, she picked up her tray, and dumped the trash  
out of it, and stacked it away. Ken did the same, and followed her to her locker, stopping by his, to get last night's  
homework. He waited patiently as she shuffled through her binder, lookin for the work. He admired the gracefullness  
of her fingers, as they flipped across the pages. The tiny frown on her face, as she skooted around for it.  
Her face..it was just so right, the curves in all the right places as if sculpted there. She found the homework soon   
enough, and turned to give him the answer.  
"Me." She said, without thinking.  
"What?" He asked, confused. "The answer is you?" She flushed, and cleared her throat,shaking her head quickly,  
as two patches of red appeared on her cheeks.  
"Erm..no..the answer is 'Alabama, 1988.'" She said quietly, turning away, as she put some books into her locker.  
He scribbled the answer sloppily into his binder, and snapped it shut.  
"Thanks." He said, sounding as though he meant it. "See you around." WIth that, he left. However, his words did   
not.'"See you around."' He had said. He..wanted to see her again.Her eyes lit up, and she finished stacking the   
books into her locker, as she headed towards her next class.  
As she entered the classroom. she looked around, and stopped, as she saw that HE, KEN, was in her class.  
She straightened her back,and glasses, as she headed for her usual seat. As she passed him, she remembered to  
keep her back atraight, and not to shuffle her feet. 'Back straight...don't shuffle feet..Back straight..' They sounded  
like a never ending drone to her. At last she got to her seat, which was behind him. He turned and greeted her,  
flashing his wonderful smile to her.  
"Hey." He greeted. Her throat, too tight to talk,tightened some more. Instead, she smiled back weakly, and nodded  
to him.  
He then, turned his back on her, to face the girl next to him.Pretty she was, bleached blond hair, tank tops and   
flares.Make up..eye shadow..she had it all... Miyako felt her anger flare up, as she realized that THAT was what guy's  
all wanted. Leaving her..leaving her nowhere. She watched, unable to look away, as the girl took out her lip gloss,  
and applied it on, exaggerating every move, and as Ken watched her, mesmerized.  
Miyako had had about enough of it. Nonchalantly as could be, she pushed her pencil of her desk, making a loud   
clatter as it dropped to the ground. At once, Ken turned around,picked up the pencil, and handing it to her.   
Then, he turned his attention back to the girl.   
Miyako sighed, as she realized that she didn't have what the girl did. She never could.Sure,tonight, she could  
go out and buy some clothes like that, and make up. She could dress exactly like the girl, and have the boys'   
attention. But she could never do that. It just wasn't her. Instead, tonight she would be finishing her work, and  
practising in the mirrow: 'Back straight..don't shuffle feet..big smile..shoulders high..'  
  
To be continued...  
  
Whaddya think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please r+r and tell me whether I should continue it or not! 


End file.
